puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue OM Squad IV Lime
Current up to (and including) post 559 (exceptions noted below) Remaining players: Lime (11) :Cedarwings, crazeecolin, Flamez911, Greasewood, Hohumdiddly, Oujou, Samtheboy, Shibari, SM_Forums, WidowQueen, WingsOWisdom Banned players: :Skarygrl, Nificant, Zandia, mari_, Hazarath, Greyta Lynched players: :7hranduil, maxmousemm13, Greatbob, Nintendo07, BobBee88, Wsprite, Preconcieved Votes in Round 7 (Lime) - Preconcieved lynched, Town wins Lynch occurs at Majority Vote = 7 or 75% Votes with clear leader = 9 Current as of post 555 (PLEASE update post number when you update the section!) Voting Record Underlining denotes that the voter was part of the lynching mob. *Proxy vote. See vote count for actual caster. A slash (/) denotes an abstained vote. An X''' denotes no vote. Posting Record :Links in headers are to posts where totals are listed. :Links in a player's counts indicate a post assigning proxy or announcing an absence or limited access. :Data sorted by average posts/day. Votes in Round 6 (Lime) - '''Wsprite lynched, Rogues missed ban, Greyta banned in challenge Lynch occurs at Majority Vote = 8 or 75% Votes with clear leader = 11 Current as of post 491 (PLEASE update post number when you update the section!) Votes in Round 5 (Lime) - BobBee88 lynched, Hazarath banned Lynch occurs at Majority Vote = 9 or 75% Votes with clear leader = 12 Current as of post 445 Votes in Round 4 (Lime) - Nintendo07 lynched, mari_ banned Lynch occurs at Majority Vote = 10 or 75% Votes with clear leader = 14 Votes in Round 3 (Lime) - Greatbob lynched, Zandia banned Lynch occurs at Majority Vote = 11 or 75% Votes with clear leader = 15 FOS (Finger Of Suspicion) discussion as of Round 3 Current as of post 287 Gray indicates information carried forward from previous round's FOS table. Votes in Round 2 (Lime) - maxmousemm13 lynched, Nificant banned Lynch occurs at Majority Vote = 12 or 75% Votes with clear leader = 17 FOS (Finger Of Suspicion) discussion as of Round 2 Current as of end of round 2 at post 203 (may differ from rest of page, as not everyone has the patience to keep the FOS table updated) Gray indicates information carried forward from previous round's FOS table. Votes in Round 1 (Lime) - 7hranduil lynched, Skarygrl banned Lynch occurs at Majority Vote = 13 or 75% Votes with clear leader = 18 FOS (Finger Of Suspicion) discussion in Round 1 Game links - Rogue OM IV - LIME TEAM *Dead Thread Subforum * Thread begins, Round 1 begins * Opening Ban - Rogues ban Lizthegrey * Round 1 Lynch Vote - 7hranduil is lynched * Round 1 Ban - Rogues ban Skarygrl * Round 1 Lynch Scene (7hranduil) * Round 2 Lynch Vote - maxmousemm13 is lynched * Round 1 Ban Scene (Skarygrl) * Round 2 Ban - Rogues Ban Nificant * Round 2 Lynch Scene (maxmousemm13) * Round 3 Lynch Vote - GreatBob is lynched * Round 3 Ban - Rogues Ban Zandia * Round 3 Lynch Scene (GreatBob) * Round 3 Ban Scene (Zandia) * Round 4 Lynch Vote - Nintendo_07 is lynched * Round 4 Lynch Scene (Nintendo_07) * Round 4 Ban - Rogues Ban mari_ * Round 4 Ban Scene (mari_) * Round 5 Lynch Vote - BobBee88 is lynched * Round 5 Lynch Scene (BobBee88) * Round 5 Ban - Rogues Ban Hazarath * Round 6 Challenge Announcement * Round 6 Lynch Vote - Wsprite is lynched * Round 6 Lynch Scene (Wsprite) * (Rogues miss Round 6 Ban) * Round 6 Challenge - Greyta is Banned Link to Coconut: Rogue_OM_Squad_IV_Coconut Category:Rogue OM Squad